


Detective Ikki and the Case of the Eternal Question

by notgeorgelucas



Series: Life on Air Temple Island [17]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Air Temple Island, Gen, detective ikki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgeorgelucas/pseuds/notgeorgelucas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something foul has struck Air Temple Island, and it's up to the intrepid Detective Ikki to determine whodunit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detective Ikki and the Case of the Eternal Question

Morning meditation was beyond boring. There were so many other things Ikki and her siblings could be doing, things that were productive and fun and active and spirits how much longer was this going to take? Ikki sighed heavily and immediately realized her mistake.

Tenzin cleared his throat. “Deep breaths,” he instructed his daughter. “Embrace freedom.”

She spared a glance at the others. As always, Miss Perfection was sitting there serenely looking every bit the proper airbender. Meelo wasn’t quite asleep yet but he was getting there. And Korra…Korra used to be a lot more fun back when she first showed up and couldn’t yet airbend. Now that she could, she’d shown a lot more interest in things, especially meditation. Then again, maybe she was asleep too; there’d been a lot of odd noises coming from her room last night.

Ikki closed her eyes and took a deep breath…which turned out to be a terrible idea. The odor assaulted her eyes and nose with a vengeance. She blinked away her tears and spared a quick glance around the gazebo.

She could rule Meelo out immediately. Meelo’s were never that silent, and besides he owned up to them. If anything, he took great pride in them.

It couldn’t have been Jinora, either. Everyone knew _hers_ didn’t stink.

Korra…now Korra was a definite possibility. While she willingly embraced the vegetarian lifestyle practiced on the island, it was a well-known secret that Team Avatar often snuck over to the city after hours for a Fireburger or three. All that meat, grease and fries battling the stir-fry and rice in her tummy could definitely result in…

“Ugh. What died?” Korra wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Tenzin’s eyes remained closed. “Breathe,” he intoned. “Freedom.”

“Happy to,” Korra replied. “But first…” She generated a gentle breeze to banish the awful stench.

Ikki frowned as she reconsidered. True, there was always the possibility of ‘intone it, own it’, but Korra seemed utterly disgusted by the smell. The thing was, that left only one possible suspect, but that was unthinkable…

From the corner of her eye Ikki spotted her father’s robes flutter ever so slightly. Seconds later a new foulness filled the air. “Dad!” she cried out in desperation.

“Breathe…oh my, that was bad, wasn’t it?” Tenzin rose to his feet. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Ikki sighed and closed her eyes again. She _hated_ morning meditation…


End file.
